Misunderstanding
by FluffyWhitePandas
Summary: America started having a crush on England right after his independence. Today he finally got all his strength. That's it he's going to confess but what if he saw something and thought that his Iggy was already someone else's? Lime


**Misunderstanding**

**Pairs: UsUk**

**Disclaimer! I DON"T OWN HETALIA.**

**Wrote in America's POV**

**Rated M: You will see later.**

* * *

Okay, this is it! Today I am going to confess my feelings for England right after this boring meeting! My heart pounds against my chest really hard whenever I looked over at England. Those emerald eyes that I fell in love with when I was a child, that smile, though I rarely see it anymore, that plastered on his face. Even to now I still wonder why, why did I want my independence, right! It was to become…

"Shut up! You bloody frog!" England was standing up his face was red like Spain's tomatoes, his eyes filled with anger. When I was a child he never allowed me to see this side of him no matter how much I hurt him or how much other's hurt him. So when he showed me this side of him in the Revolutionary war I was shocked.

"Angleterre, mon cher…" Before he could finish his sentence England was on him punching him _hard_

"What happened?" I whispered to my brother, Canada.

My brother sighed before saying, "We _were_talking about the taxes when France started to sexually harassing England."

"Ohhh…" I trailed off as I noticed that England's eyes were now on me. Oops did I say something wrong?

"America…"

"Hm?"

"America and everyone else GET THE OUT OR I'LL KICK ALL YOUR ARSE OUT!" England threw a book towards the door. Okay now everyone could tell how angry England was. Nobody wants to deal with this side of him. In the corner of my eyes I swore I saw Spain tense up when England started yelling. Deciding we couldn't do anything everyone, including me, walked away quietly.

* * *

~Misunderstanding~

It's been at least 2 hours since everyone ran away from the scene. I began walking back to the room. There I saw the only thing I **never **want to see. What I saw broke my heart into a million pieces. England and France. Kissing. Tear begins to form on the corner of my eyes and it begins to sting. England seems to see me when he pushed France off him.

"America…"

It's too late I ran off not wanting to hear anything. As I run I could hear both of them calling for me.

"America!"

"Amérique!"

I ran, until I ran out of air. My heart hurts, my head hurt, actually everywhere hurt. I looked around and saw that I was at the park that I used to play with England whe I was a child.

_Ah, it has started to rain…_

I found a bench that I could sit on. While I sat on it I thought about the past even though it was a blurry memory. The skies are even agreeing with me by raining. I probably drifted off to sleep because when I woke up there was someone next to me. My visions were blurry so I could only make out the outlines of the person. As my vision got better I could see that this person had blond hair, emerald eyes, and those huge eyebrows. Those eyebrows can only belong to one person. The person who was responsible for tearing up my heart and ripping it into little pieces. England.

"Ah, it's raining again."

I sat up and stared at him. I couldn't actually see his eyes due to his hair covering them up. I looked into the distance. I swear I could see the memories from the war replaying.

"England…"

"America, I have a question."

"… What?"

"Why did you run out?"

That got me, how could he not know?! Is his head made out of stones or what?! Maybe those horrible things called scones?! "Arthur how long have you been dating France? How long have you been _sleeping _with him?" I tried my best to not let him hear that my voice was shaking and that I am breaking.

"America what are you talking about?"

"I saw you… You were _kissing _France. So I'm asking how long have you been sleeping with him?" I looked into the distance once again feeling tears stinging the corner of my eyes again.

"America when did you start caring?"

"Huh?" I turned to face him I thought I'd see a red faces Brit but instead what I saw shocked me. England's eyes with red probably from crying, his eyes were also filled with pain and sorrow.

"I want to know why do you care." England's voice was cold as ice it sent shivers down my spine.

"England why are you asking me this?"

"Well, it seemed that you never cared about me like I did for you. You left me leaving nothing but a broken heart. Then during World War I we finally became allies and then when I thought that we could be friends again you l-left me again! England's voice begins to shake as tears poured out his eyes.

"England…"

"All I ever wanted was to just care for you, be the best brother I could be for I didn't have what you had when I was young! I even fought with France just to get Canada for you! What did I get in return? Oh right! You asking for Independence and then started a war with me!"

"Arthur you _never _asked me what I ever wanted!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. Clearly England never get why I had left him.

"W-well then _what do y-you want?"_England choked out.

I didn't answer the question but instead I closed the gap between us. England let out a gasp when I surprised him. As we kissed for a moment I began to lick his lip for more entrance which was granted. It started as a kind and sweet innocent kiss, but then it became a battle.

After a moment we finally break apart for air. After my breath became normal again I looked over at England who was red as an apple.

"America…"

"England." I began as I lean forward towards him. "What I've always wanted was to be able to touch you, kiss you, make you happy. What I never wanted was to be treated only as your brother or just some other colony you collected."

"America… I…" I cut him off again by pushing him down on the ground. Even though it was wet it seemed as if it wasn't and it was sunny outside.

"Eng- Arthur I want you." I murmured as I slipped up a hand beneath his shirt.

"Amer…"

"Call me by my human name." I murmured as I kissed his jaw and started going down to kissing his chest. A small moan escaped his mouth.

"Alfred! M-me too."

"Um…Iggy… you wouldn't have any lube on you would you?" I asked after looking through my jacket. Arthur blushed and reached up and grabbed a bottle from his bag.

"Should I know why you're carrying that with you?" I felt a hint of jealousy again.

"Git… I don't know France…" I cut him off by pressing my lip against his not wanting to hear the fancy pants' name.

"Arthur, please don't talk about him…"

"Alfred… you bloody git are you going to leave my hanging here or are you going to start?!"

"My, my someone is mad." I teased. I squeezed some of the liquid onto my hand and started to make it warmer before hurting the only person that is important to me.

"Ahhh~" Arthur moan when I put one of my fingers in. which went to two then three. After stretching him out I striped out of my clothes and trusted into him.

"AHHHHH!" Arthur screams a mixture of pain and pleasure. "You can move"

* * *

~Misunderstanding~ (mawhahaha! Not going to make it more informational… Let your imagination take over!)

After clasping on the ground I held hands with England, but there is something that I must need to know.

"England… are you dating France?" I turned to meet England's beautiful emerald eyes looking straight into mine.

"America." He hit my head softly, "no I am not dating him."

"Then how can you explain the kiss and have you ever slept with him?"

"America, the "kiss" you saw didn't happen. France's face was just really close to mine, and I was trying to stop the noises so that's why I closed my eyes if he did try and kiss me I would have pulled his bloody beard off! Yes I have slept with him once, ONLY ONCE when I was young."

"Then, Arthur will you be mine?"

"Alfie, I've always loved you." My eyes widened as he said "Alfie".

"Artie! You said Alfie! I freaking LOVE you!"

* * *

As we lay there I remembered exactly what my thoughts were when I grew up…

"_**England I love you so much it hurts. Please don't look down on me, please look at me as a equal person."**_

"_England I want my freedom!" __**I can't take it anymore I need you to realize that I want to be more than a brother!"**_

_**"I love you..."**_

* * *

**Mawhahahahaha! As I always say I've always made stories sad T_T. I've never wrote a smut story, so hope you still like this!**


End file.
